


White Silence

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 4, Hugging each other, Hugs, M/M, Snow, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020, TobiDeiWeek, TobiDeiWeek2020, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: It's cold and the logs won't catch on fire.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: TobiDei Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	White Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Day Four of TobiDei Week 2020.

“I still don’t understand why we can’t just find an inn, hm.”

Deidara shoves another log into the fireplace, but it doesn’t catch on fire. He sighs in defeat, resting his forehead on his knees.

“Mr. Leader said we shouldn’t expose ourselves to the locals,” Tobi replies.

“Yeah, yeah,” Deidara murmurs, “whatever. It’s not like they would even remember what we look like.”

“Not really,” Tobi says. “These people rarely get visitors; they’d definitely remember if two strangers walk in.”

Deidara huffs. “Can you come and fix this?” he asks. “The logs won’t catch fire.”

Tobi doesn’t look up. “The logs are wet from the snow,” he says.

Deidara clicks his tongue. He turns around to glare at Tobi and expresses his displeasure when he sees that Tobi isn’t even paying attention.

“I know that, dumbass,” he says, “so can you fix it or not?”

“I don’t know how to dry wet logs, senpai.”

“Then what use are you?” Deidara shakes his head and turns back to the fireplace. He stops prodding the logs after a while, wrapping his arms around his legs.

The fire slowly dies and the crackling fades into the damp silence.

“Are you cold, senpai?”

Deidara takes a while to reply, voice shaking and weak. “What do you think, you dolt, yeah?”

Tobi puts down the scroll and sits down beside Deidara. He wraps an arm around his shoulder and rubs his bicep. “Are you feeling okay?”

“How do you not feel cold?” Deidara murmurs. He leans into Tobi’s embrace.

“I guess I’ve forgotten how to.”

Deidara huffs through his nose. “Sure, hm,” he says. He doesn’t stop shivering and he leans closer to Tobi.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Tobi asks.

“Shut up,” says Deidara.

When Deidara tries to get on Tobi’s lap, Tobi grips his arms. “What are you doing, senpai?” he asks.

“I’m cold.”

Tobi thinks about this for a second, then loosens his grip. Deidara clambers onto his lap, curling up and burrowing his head into Tobi’s chest. Tobi wraps his arms around him.

“Maybe you should’ve packed an extra jacket, huh, senpai?” Tobi laughs.

“Hm.”

Tobi continues to rub Deidara’s arms and back. “Why didn’t you pack more clothes?” Tobi murmurs after a while. “You knew we were going to go to the Land of Snow.”

When Deidara doesn’t answer, Tobi huffs. He takes off his cloak and wraps it around Deidara.

Deidara hums his appreciation but he doesn’t say anything else.

The silence drags on long enough for Tobi to think that Deidara has fallen asleep. He stops rubbing Deidara’s arm and Deidara mumbles.

“’s cold,” Deidara murmurs.

“You should have brought thicker clothes,” Tobi replies.

“Didn’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Quiet,” Deidara mutters. “Quiet now, I want to sleep, hm.”

Tobi says nothing and lets Deidara snuggle closer. He sits there, arms wrapped around Deidara, as he looks at the pile of dry logs by the fireplace. He sighs through his nose, but he remains where he is, stroking and warming Deidara as best as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this old idea was subtitled, "Tobi and Deidara do it because it's cold." I know, very original. I changed it because I didn't feel like writing a sex scene and also I felt like there isn't really a need for it. Why not let it be cute and fluffy, right?
> 
> Also, I had to go out and do something the entire day so I didn't have time to write anything longer than this--and most of it is already written earlier this year. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net) and I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez) as well. Please consider supporting me for what I do and buy me a coffee.


End file.
